Lexi Chronicles: Mann vs Machine
by AnyoneIWant
Summary: We always held back when on the battlefield. We aimed to maim, but not always to kill. Whenever we hit someone, one of their Medic's would rev his Medi-Gun and heal them, making them good as new. It was rare when there was a casualty during a mission. But these robots are heartless. They will not hesitate to kill us. They'll kill us because they're programmed to. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peeps! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/ Happy Kwanza! Or any other holiday i missed! **

**Here is the first chapter of Lexi Chronicles: Mann vs Machine! Not sure if this is good news or bad news, but this one is going to be significantly longer then Meet the Scout. As in, it's not even close to being done and there are already 10 or 11 chapters done. So, I hope y'all plan to stick around! (my best friend is southern...).**

**So, the winner of Find that Reference was J! Unfortunately, because you didn't have an account there was no way for me to get you a sneak peek :( but no worries! Because i will be posting a new chapter every Friday as per usual :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_Three strikes! You're out!"_

"_Amazing curve ball thrown by rookie Red Sox pitcher, Lexi Lemieux! Only one more out and this game belongs to the Red Sox!"_

_I grinned underneath my hat. I could hear the crowd cheering for me. People held up posters and banners with my name. I could hear them chanting my name, over and over. Praising me._

"_It's unbelievable, Chad! The first woman to be in the major leagues, and she's better then Ted Williams himself! If there is anyone women should be looking up to, it's this young lady right here."_

"_She does have her work cut out on this one. It's Babe Ruth up to bat next! If she gets him out, then Red Sox will be on their way to the play-offs!"_

_I look intently at the next batter. None other than Babe Ruth, or as I like to call him, The Red Sox Traitor. I spat on the mound and I stared at him, letting him know that it was no more Ms. Nice Lexi._

_He did his normal prep routine that he did when he came up to bat; spit, tap bat against cleat, spit, take a couple practice swings, spit. Then he got into the box and raised the bat above his shoulder._

_I looked down at my catcher. He gave me a few signals, just fake outs to get the crowd and opposing team all riled up. I nodded my head and grinned._

_I wound up, lifting my leg, then let out a fast ball._

_He let it pass him, not even blinking._

"_Strike one!"_

"_And that's strike one on Ruth."_

"_A 95 MPH fast ball, I'm not surprised he didn't see it!"_

_I spat and moved the dirt a bit on the mound, building tension. Then I crouched, staring at Ruth dead on._

_I wound up and threw another ball. A curve this time._

_My heart skipped a beat as it ticked off his bat and flew high in the air along the 3__rd__ base line._

"_Foul ball!"_

"_Only one more strike and the Red Sox are going to the playoffs."_

_I glanced at my coach. He had a stony expression on his face. Calm, cool, collected, that's how Coach was._

_I took a deep breath and took off my hat, letting my head air out. _

_I glanced at my team and saw them all staring at me, but also focusing on Ruth. This was a life or death game._

_I put my hat back on and crouched on the mound again, fiddling with the ball behind my back. _

_My catcher sent me an actual signal. _Splitter_._

_I frowned and looked at Ruth. _There is no way I'm going to the playoffs on a splitter! That's Little League play!

_I shook my head at him. He just sighed and gave me a look that said 'Coach is gonna get you for this.'_

_I rolled my eyes and prepared myself. The best ball to throw after two fast balls was a slow one. I grinned and spat out of the corner of my mouth._

_I wound up dramatically as though I was about to throw a bowling ball a thousand feet. My heart pounded in my ears. _

_Everything went in slow motion as I threw the ball. Literally. The crowds movements were slow and blurred. I was also going in slow motion, the ball hardly even leaving my hand. _

_All of a sudden, I looked behind home plate and I could see my brother. He was grinning at me, but the smirk he had stretched way to far on his face. He looked twisted. He stood up from his seat, at normal speed, and suddenly he was right next to me. _

_I was still moving in slow motion, still throwing my ball. _

"_No one here to save you now, Sis." Then I heard the dreaded shot again._

_As the ball left my hand, I could see everything around me literally shredding to bits, like someone was taking a razor blade to tissue paper. I looked down and the ground was suddenly too flimsy to hold my weight. I went to grab onto something as I fell, but the tissue paper of reality ripped in my grappling hands._

_I felt as though a vacuum was sucking me down. I felt suffocated. I tried to yell, but the darkness was so heavy it muffled my screams. All I could hear was my brothers cackling laugh as I fell into the abyss._

I woke up with a surprised yelp as I fell off my bed. I was clutching my pillow close my face, almost suffocating. I let it go and I inhaled deeply, taking in as much breath as I could. My chest hurt from the lack of oxygen and my backside ached from the fall. My sheets were twisted around my legs, making it almost impossible to move them.

_Holy shit…what a weird ass dream!_

I carefully untangled myself and stood up shakily. I wiped the sweat off my brow as I squinted at the clock hanging on my wall.

3 AM.

I groaned, annoyed at myself.

_What the fuck is wrong with me!?_

I tried to go back to bed, but it was soaked in my sweat and very unpleasant.

"Gah, I'm taking a shower!" I whispered to myself. I grabbed my towel from the night before and a change of clothes.

I timidly walked out of my room, not wanting to attract any attention, mostly because I basically live with a bunch of men and I was only wearing an old beater and a pair of shorts.

I rushed to the showers and got into a stall, pulling the curtain. I normally took showers really early in the morning or really late at night so that I don't have to be in the same room as the other guys when I'm all naked.

The guys aren't total testosterone beasts so they respect when I'm in the shower and wait patiently until I get out, but it still makes me uncomfortable.

I let the luke warm water cascade down my sweaty body. My previous goose bumps shrunk back into my skin soothingly. I let my pony tail out and I sighed as the tension on my scalp released.

I started to clean myself. I hadn't actually showered in a week and I felt greasy and disgusting. I gingerly rubbed the wound my brother left which still had a nasty scab.

I turned off the water and dried myself off in the stall.

Suddenly, I heard heavy, squishy footfalls. I tensed up, wrapping the towel around me. I peeked through the curtain and I recognized the Pyro, still in its big rubber suit.

_Why the hell is Pyro taking a shower this late at night? I wonder…_

Curiosity got the best of me. I didn't make a peep as it started to take off the big chemical suit. As it peeled away layer after layer, I still couldn't tell the gender, mostly because its back was turned. When the mask finally came off, I nodded.

_Huh._

As soon as I heard the Pyro enter the stall and turn on the water, I bunched up my clothes, dirty and clean, and silently pattered out of the showers, still wrapped in a towel. I'm sure Pyro wouldn't have burned me or anything, but it wears that suit for a reason. I moved to the restrooms which were right next door and changed into my fresher clothes.

As I looked in the mirror at my wound, images began to flash across my mind again. It still baffled me that my own brother, someone who had literally been attached to my hip for so long, would just shoot me in cold blood.

_Something isn't right…_

I left the restrooms and walked down the hall back to my room. Despite my recent thoughts, I felt much more refreshed then when I had woken up.

As I got closer to the rooms, I could feel something very troubling curl in my stomach. I recognized the feeling; it was the feeling I got whenever an enemy Spy was around. It meant that someone dangerous was in the base.

I stayed on my toes, cursing myself for not bringing my trusty bat with me. If there was one thing I learned, it was to never underestimate your own instincts.

I crept around the base, jumping at every sound. It was literally pitch black out. It was cloudy, hiding the stars and moon. The air was cool and I shivered in my tank top, but kept my guard up.

Suddenly, I heard a floor board creak behind me and I whipped around.

Standing not even 5 feet away from me was a very dark silhouette. I blinked, not expecting anyone to actually be there.

The shape was unrecognizable. It was a hulking figure, like the Heavy, but much too tall to be either team's Heavy. There already wasn't enough light in the base as it was, but it seemed…darker with him here. As if he was sucking up all the available light.

I snapped out of my thoughts as it turned and started to walk away.

_Oh, no you don't!_

"Hey, fatty!" I called, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The figure kept moving.

"Hey!" I ran towards him, "I'm talkin' to ya!"

I jumped up and punched him right in the back of the head, crying out as I felt my hand crack. I stepped back, cradling my broken hand. I looked at him and saw that he had stopped walking away.

He turned abruptly towards me and I felt something heavy grasp around my neck and pin me to the wall. I felt something trickle down the back of my skull.

"H-hey, man! What're ya doin'?" I could hear my words slurring together as I tried to keep consciousness. I tried to glare at him but even at close proximity, I still couldn't see what his face looked like.

As my vision blurred around the edges, I saw him lean in close to my ear.

"You are on the list. Therefore you shall be spared." His voice was creaky, like a door with rusty hinges.

I tried to kick and scream and fight and just _talk,_ but my eye lids felt heavier and heavier.

_Sleep…that sounds like a good idea…_


	2. Chapter 2

**The good news is: I am posting this early because i am leaving to go to MN to visit my sister early tomorrow **

**The bad news...you are all going to hate me for this...  
**

* * *

I snapped my head up and immediately regretted it as my neck cracked painfully in several places.

"Son of a bitch!" I breathed out, putting my clammy hands on the back of my aching neck, wincing as pain shot up my arm. I looked around and saw that I was leaning up against a wall in the hallway leading outside. I saw slight pinks and reds on the horizon as the sun rose groggily.

As I shakily stood up, visions from the previous night flashed in my head. I remembered tidbits of the dream, taking a shower, seeing…something in the shower that surprised me, then ...nothing.

I could hear footsteps coming my way and I looked up to see Pyro walking urgently towards me. When it got to me it started to frantically speak to me, but I couldn't understand a word it was saying due to my lack of current brain activity and the pain that suddenly sprouted in my head.

"Whoa, Pyro, calm down!" I said, holding my head. I felt something loose on the back of the head and look at my hand to see dried blood. I blinked. "What the hell happened last night?"

Pyro saw my hand and, after finally remembering that I can never understand what Pyro says, it started to pull me back into the base.

I stumbled along after him, trying not to let my feet give out from under me. I thought it was going to take me to the infirmary, but instead I was pulled into the rec room, where I saw just Engineer and Medic.

Pyro sat me in one of the armchairs. I sat back in it and allowed my neck to relax against the soft cushions. I closed my eyes and I could have fallen asleep had someone not shaken me urgently.

"Ah, what the fuck!?" I looked to see Engineer looking at me, his goggles pulled up to his forehead. His eyebrows were knitted together in worry as he looked at me. Actually, Medic was staring at me too. And so was Pyro.

"What? Is there somethin' on my face?" I subconsciously wiped my face with the hem of my shirt.

Engineer looked at me, "Lexi…Pyro tells me he found you barely conscious at the exit to the base. What happened?"

I scratched my head, then regretted it when I felt a sting. I looked at my hand to see fresh blood from my newly opened wound. "Ah, shit…" I muttered, feeling light headed again.

"I think you have a concussion, Frau Lexi," I heard the Medic's voice. He looked…a thousand years old. His normally combed hair was all fired up, as if he just literally rolled out of bed. He dragged his feet towards me and examined my head. Engie and Pyro were still looking at me like I had 6 heads.

"Alright, cut the crap guys. Doc, why do you look ready to kill yourself? Engie, you're lookin' at me like I have, like, a thousand heads. What the fuck is happening? Where is everyone?"

Engineer let out a shaky sigh as he pulled his gloved hand across his balding head. "I…I honestly have no idea how to tell you this…" He looked hopefully at Pyro, who just shrugged. Engineer sighed.

"Lexi…" he began, his voice sounding small. It made me feel uneasy that the _Engineer _was.._.scared. _"Lexi, someone came in last night and killed everyone off…we're the only ones left of Reliable Excavation Demolition."

I blinked, "What…what do you mean?"

He sighed, "Don't…don't make me say it again." He sat down on the couch across from me. He took his goggles off his head and said, "Do you remember that announcement yesterday? Saying that the last ones alive need to go to BLU base in the afternoon today?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Well…turns out the big guys are making a new team…for somethin' big."

I looked up at Medic who was just staring at the back of my head, his eyes blank. I understood.

"Hey, doc, can ya get me some water? I ain't feelin' too hot."

Medic just left the room, not even acknowledging me. I looked back at Engineer. "Why is Doc all gloomy?"

"Well, it's Medic…it's obvious, ain't it? Heavy was his best friend…they were friends before they got this job. And…now he's gone."

We could distinctly hear sobs coming from the kitchen.

I don't normally feel pity, but that's rough.

Then I suddenly paled, "Wh-what about Mundy?"

Engineer shifted uncomfortably, "Well...I woke up and saw that Soldier wasn't doin' his normal routine that he does every day at the ass crack a' dawn. So I went to investigate. His room was empty…and so was Mundy's."

I took a deep shaking breath. _So that's it?_

Engineer shifted then said, "I know you're…uh, in a bad place right now, but I need you to tell me what you remember. You look like you got beat up pretty bad."

I gingerly touched my chest and felt the sharp sting of a wound. There was definitely a wound there. "I…I don't know…I remember waking up in the middle of the night. I think I had a nightmare or something because I was all sweaty and shaky. Then I went to take a shower…That's seriously all I remember." My voice cracked several times as I tried not to cry. The only thought I had was _Mundy is dead. Mundy is dead._

Engineer sighed, "Dang-nabit! I ain't good at…this sort of thing."

I sniffled, "Neither am I." I cracked. I looked at Pyro, "Hey, man…think you can just wrap my head? And maybe my hand too? It's fuckin' makin' my eyes water."

Pyro shrugged then went to go get some gauze. It was so unlike the fire starter to be…so quiet.

All of a sudden, my head started to feel heavy and numb and I instantly felt like falling asleep, "Hey, hey engie!" I said groggily, "Is it okay to sleep with a concussion? Because…because sleep sounds soooo good right now."

I felt him shaking me, "No, don't sleep! I might not be no medical doctor but sleeping while you have a head wound is a definite no-no!"

I rubbed my eyes and tried to open them wide, "Keep me awake or something!"

I could practically see the gears turning in Engie head.

Even in my sleepy state, I could still think. While thinking about Mundy, it got me wondering about…other people.

"Do you think…the same thing happened in BLU?" I asked thickly.

Engineer nodded, "I know for a fact it did. I tuned my radio into their feed. Took me forever to find it. They got wiped out too."

I felt my blood go really cold, "Did…did they say who they had left?"

"I didn't ask. Why?"

I sighed, "I…don't really wanna talk about it." I started to feel sick and all I wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry.

I felt Engineer's heavy mechanical hand on my shoulder. Even though it was cold and heavy, it was still comforting.

"I know what you're probly goin' through right now what with Stretch and everyone gone…missing. But there are only four of us left! Now we gotta stick together and take whatever gets thrown at us as a team."

I sniffled again and nodded, not trusting my voice.

Just then, Pyro bounced in carrying a roll of gauze. He saw the disgruntled state I was in and bounced over quickly, mumbling something as he started wrapping my head.

For someone with big rubber gloves, their fingers were surprisingly nimble. It tied the two end pieces together snuggly so the bleeding would eventually stop. Then Pyro got to work on my hand.

"Thanks, Pyro…I don't know what I'd do without ya." I mumbled, still groggy and upset.

"I'm gonna go check on Doc." Engie left the room and I was left alone with my best friend.

We didn't talk. Or rather, I didn't talk to them. I was at a loss for words. What _could _someone say to something like this? But the silence was killing me as Pyro gently wrapped my hand

"Demoman? Heavy? Spy?" I muttered, "Everyone's…gone? There are only four of us left."

"Ooom eeine ee." Pyro mumbled, which sounded like 'don't remind me.'

"I know, man…but I just can't believe it…yesterday everything seemed so normal."

It squeezed my hand, but I wasn't sure if it was to reassure me or to shut me up. I winced and instead asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"'Even," I don't know if that means seven or eleven, but either seem like great times right now. Pyro finished wrapping up my hand and he straightened up. He outstretched his hand to me and I took it, pulling myself up despite the sore pain in my chest.

I gritted my teeth and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any pain pills on ya?"

He shook his head.

"Ah, well. Hey…I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee and go for a walk…wanna come with?"

Pyro timidly shook his head, but I understood why he wouldn't wanna walk around an almost empty space. I patted him on the back, "No problem, man, go get some breakfast."

He bounced off sadly like a deflated basketball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah, i know! You all hate now T.T **

**But just enjoy this little chapter i created. Sorry it's short.  
**

* * *

I rattled the infirmary door, which was locked for once. It wouldn't budge. I tried to break it down, but my body was too weak to knock down a steel door. I trudged away, in even more pain than before.

It was weird having the whole base quiet. There was no Soldier yelling at everybody to get ready for the mission. Demoman wasn't telling loud, drunken stories to the wall while smashing every empty bottle. There wasn't any booming Heavy laughter rattling the halls, followed by much less booming Medic laughter. The smell of cigarette smoke wasn't as fresh as it normally was in the morning. The air smelt stale; like death and regret.

Mundy's disappearance was the worst. No matter how hard I tried to remember how much of a dumb ass Aussie prick he was, I couldn't help but remember the good times. Like how he saved my ass more than once on the battlefield. How we used to joke and flirt and just have a good time around each other.

I remembered one night when Engineer and Pyro had a bonfire going behind the base. Engie had his guitar out and was stringing some mellow tones while Pyro did some cool party tricks with colorful fire. Demoman had brought out his stash of mysterious, unlabeled booze. He passed out a brown bottle to everyone, including me, and proposed a toast to a great job. Even Soldier let loose that night.

It was just awesome.

And now, we'll probably never have moments like that. No joking, no tricks or music or relaxing.

Now we are forever on our toes.

I inhaled sharply to keep myself from crying.

_Just go for a walk, Lexi. You always feel better after a walk._

I stopped by my room to grab my baseball bat, just in case whoever killed…everyone…tried to finish me off. When I stepped outside, I felt the humid desert air distract me of the problems. But only for a short period of time.

Almost everyone was…dead. There are only four of us left. And who knows who's left on BLU.

I bit my knuckles, trying to stop myself from crying.

I broke into a run, running away from the base and into the abyss of the desert. The great thing about 2fort is that it allows a lot of running room and it is a vast desert.

Soldier used to tell stories about how men would get lost in this area during battles. It's a scary thought, but I didn't care.

Almost everyone I loved was…dead. Gone forever. My dad, Heavy, Demoman, Soldier, Mundy. Possibly my brother! Whom I thought was dead, but then just discovered he wasn't dead!

I ran as far away from the base as I could without getting shot by the security turrets set up by Mann Co. to keep us from getting out.

I saw a cactus and without even thinking I ran towards it. The damn thing was spiny all over, but I didn't care. I dropped my bat in the sand and I punched the stupid plant as hard as I could.

"Agow!" I felt the spikes digging into my knuckles. The pain was there, but I could easily ignore it. I reached up with my other fist, my bad one and punched it again. It hurt more, sending waves of white pain into my brain. _That _definitely hurt. But it didn't stop me. This cactus was my punching bag, it was now my object of revenge. I was taking all of my problems out on this dumb cactus. Mundy, Jeffery, Dad, Yankees, stupid people, sexists, everything that I was ever frustrated about I let out on this stupid plant. Tears streamed down my face, but not from the physical pain. I let out occasional grunts of pain and work to help distract me from both pains. I just wanted everything back to normal.

After a while, I had to stop. My knuckles were bleeding right through the bandages. My arms were sore from the effort and my eyes stung from the sand blowing into them. I knelt down next to my bat and sat back on my heels, just staring at the abyss that was 2fort desert. More tears started to stream down my face. Then I erupted into full blown sob, my tears darkening the sand.

"Sheila?"

I instantly stopped crying and looked up. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears, and it wasn't from the blood loss.

_Mundy?_

I slowly turned around.

And there he was. Standing in the middle of the desert not even 20 feet away, wearing his glasses and hat and everything. He even still wore the leg brace Medic forced him to wear after the last battle where he broke his leg.

Just casually standing there.

_What….the fuck!?_

"What the fuck are you!?" I asked, standing up quickly and raising my bat.

The…ghost thing…took a few steps back and raised his hands in the universal sign for surrender.

"Lexi, what are ya plannin' on doin' with that?"

I wiped my face and glared at him, "Leave me the fuck alone! If you're gonna die, then just _stay dead!_"

I ran at him so quickly I felt like everything was in slow motion around me. I raised my bat and smacked the apparition right in the face. The pain in my knuckles exploded and I dropped the bat, tucking my hands into my stomach to try and stop the pain.

The figure went flying and fell on his back, the soft sand breaking his fall only slightly. He held his face and rolled around screaming, "Bloody fuckin' Christ! That fuckin' hurt, you bloody fucking galah!"

I walked over to him and watched him as he complained and rolled around.

_…ghosts don't bleed. _I thought, noting the large gash just below his temple.

Realization hit me and I dropped to my knees next to him.

"Shit! Sorry…I-I thought you were a ghost!"

His glasses flew off in my assault and I could see him glaring daggers at me, "Why the fuck would I be a ghost!?"

"Because everyone else is dead! And Engie said that he couldn't find you! There…there are only four of RED left." I paused, "Five including you."

He sat up, still holding his face (which I'm almost positive I broke his jaw) and stared at me, "Wot do you mean everyone's dead?"

"I'll explain later…pretty sure I broke your face, though. Maybe we should see if Medic is feelin' better so he can fix you."

I offered my hand to him, and he raised his eyebrow at how bloody they were. He shook his head and stood up on his own, walking away without waiting for me.

_Well, at least now I know he hates me…_

I grabbed my bat and ran to catch up to him. I thought about explaining everything to him, but I didn't trust myself to not break down again. Frankly, I was relieved that he was alive.

"You clunked me pretty bad, Sheila. What the hell were you doin' out here anyway?"

I stared at him, "Seriously? You didn't see me beating that damn cactus thing to a pulp?"

He avoided my gaze, "Maybe…"

"Well, what were _you _doin' out here? Engie was up in the middle of the night checkin' on everyone when he saw that Soldier went missing. We were all sure you were targeted too…"

"What do you mean 'targeted?'"

"I'll tell you later," I said quietly, "Or Engie will. I can't right now, though. It's…too soon."

He gave me a sideways look, "Why do you look all beaten up? The cactus fight back or something'?"

I avoided his gaze, "I guess I was ambushed too, but I don't remember anything. I hit my head and I can't really remember anything from last night. I just woke up in the middle of the hallway, fully dressed and with a pounding headache."

"Guess you got away then…"

"Where were you all night? I mean, Engie went looking for you and you weren't in your room or anything."

"I spent the night in my van," he said matter-of-factly. "I do that sometimes, especially in the desert. To be honest, the mattress I 'ave in there is much more comfortable than those potato sacks you drongo's sleep on."

As we walked into the base, I could feel Mundy getting tenser with every step we took. I looked over at him and saw that he had a very troubled frown plastered on his face.

"You alright?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's just…quiet."

I nodded sadly, "Yeah, like I said. There are only five of us left."

"So who else is left?"

"Engie, Medic, Pyro, you and me."

He rubbed his face with his hand, "Fuckin' Christ. Even Demo?"

I nodded sadly and we didn't say anything else to each other on the way to Medic's infirmary.

* * *

**You really think i'd kill him off xD who else can keep Lexi in line? **

**btw i've recently gotten back into tumblr so if your interested in following me (please do) heres my url: wiccanwitchoftheeastcoast  
**

**see ya next week!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is lonnnnnnng!**

**Well, when i write i seperate it into chapters last. idk why, but doing the chapters while i write kinda makes me feel restrained.  
**

**So this is an alright chapter in my opinion...  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

We checked the infirmary to see if Medic was there. I pounded on the door.

"Yo, Medic!"

"Vhat iz it, Frau Scout?" came the Medic's hoarse voice after a few knocks.

"Open the door and you'll find out."

Mundy and I waited as we heard Medic muttering in some German language. We heard a few crashes and when Medic opened his door I could see waves of red float out of the office. I felt the familiar effects of the kritzkrieg and sighed at its soothing effects. Apparently, Medic's been inhaling this shit all day.

When Medic noticed Mundy, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. "H-Herr Mundy?"

Mundy shifted uncomfortably, "In the flesh, mate."

Medic lunged forward and grasped Mundy in a really awkward looking hug. Mundy took a few steps back from the assault and stood awkwardly as Medic held him.

"Du lebst! Dank Güte du lebst, mein Freund!"

"Eh…yeah, Mate." Mundy patted the Medic's back awkwardly. His glasses were askew and I could see surprise and sorrow in his eyes. He looked at me with a cry for help, but what the fuck was I supposed to do?

"Er, Medic? I kinda thought Mundy was a ghost and I hit him in the head with my bat. Think you can fix him up?"

Medic pulled away swiftly and straightened himself out as best he could. He pushed his glasses up and nodded briskly, "Of course. Come, Mundy. And, er, ignore zhe mess."

Medic walked in and we followed, the effects of the kritzkrieg lapping over us. It was relaxing. I always enjoyed the effects of the kritzkrieg. It relaxes you but makes you feel like you're on top of the world.

I took a big deep breath and enjoyed the effects.

Mundy gave me a weird look, then asked Medic, "Can you turn that off, mate? It's givin' me a headache."

Medic hesitated, went to his desk where the pack was sitting, and switched it off. Mundy opened some widows to let the red waves out and I sighed, disappointed.

"Party pooper." I grumbled.

"We'll talk later." He grumbled, sitting on a gurney.

"So, did Lexi explain vhat happened?" Medic asked, snapping his gloves on.

"Yeah, a little. She said that someone came in a killed everyone off?"

Medic nodded sadly as he grabbed some gauze, "Ja. Dere are only a few of uz left. Even BLU haz lost some of their team."

Mundy glanced at me, "Ya don't say…"

Medic nodded sadly, "Ja, zhey took…Heavy as vell." Medic's glasses had a glare from the light, but I could still see the tear streaks.

Mundy gave Medic a pat on the back, "Sorry 'bout your loss, mate. I know you two were good friends."

Medic sniffled, "Danke, Herr Mundy. Although, I should be grateful zhey did not kill everyone. I still have all of you, after all."

_Ok, I know this is sad, but please don't be all mushy and lovey all of a sudden?_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Medic noticed my bleeding knuckles, "Frau Scout! Vhat happened to your hands?!" he exclaimed while still tending to Mundy's wounds.

I shrugged, "I guess…my injuries from before opened up or some shit. I'm ok. I'll just have Pyro wrap them up again later or whatever."

"How about your head?" Medic asked sternly, obviously not believing me.

I touched head subconsciously and shrugged, "It feels alright…well…as alright as a head wound feels, I guess. My chest hurts when I lift or sneeze or put any pressure on it."

There was a tense pause, then Medic said, "You seem to be taking this quite vell, Lexi. After all, it iz obvious dat the assassins were trying to kill you, but you got away somehow"

_Should have seen me before Mundy found me…_

But yeah, he's right. Even though Mundy is ok, there is still the possibility of my brother being dead. Also, who knows if whoever killed half my team might come back to finish the job on me.

I sighed, not answering the Medic. I suddenly felt very depressed. I leaned against the gurney opposite Mundy's.

Nobody said anything after that. Medic just silently patched up the head wound I gave Mundy. Mundy still had his glasses on, but his hat was off so I could see his furrowed forehead. I think the news was just hitting him. I eventually sat down on the gurney, resting my baseball bat vertically on my knee. I was restless, but also thinking. I was fidgeting around like crazy; switching legs, laying down, sitting up, standing up, etc. I couldn't sit still, but I couldn't say anything for once. There was nothing to say.

I eventually got an idea. I hoped off the gurney and walked out of the infirmary without saying a word. I went into the rec room, which was void of Demo and Soldier playing pool. Pyro wasn't even watching cartoons on the horrible TV.

I went to the telephone and called the only place I could think of.

Home.

My heart pounded as the phone rang. True, I only called Ma, like, less than a week ago. But I needed to hear her soothing voice, maybe even talk to a few of my brothers.

"Yello?" It was one of the more middle brothers, Marc.

"Hey, Marc! It's Lexi!" I said.

"Hey, sis! What's up?" He still sounded a little too upset to be hearing from his baby sister after so long. I wonder if mom told everyone Jeff was still alive.

"Nothing much, just bored at work," I lied smoothly, "How about you guys?"

He laughed that trademark booming chuckle of his and said, "Nothing really since we found out you was alive…and Jeff."

The light atmosphere over the phone suddenly got very tense, "Ma told you guys, huh?"

"Yeah…do you think you can bring him home?"

I sighed, "I don't know, man…I mean the last time we talked he tried to fuckin' kill me."

"_What?!_"

Oops…shit. "Wow…you were not supposed to know that."

"Jeffery tried to kill you? Did he know it was you?"

I sighed, "Yes, he did. He's actually the reason why I was in a coma…don't tell Ma! Or anyone else! I wasn't even supposed to tell you! He was confused and scared and surprised to see me. And I think his finger slipped anyway. He missed, after all."

Marc groaned, "Not helping, Lexi. Why Ma let you take that stupid mercenary gig is beyond me. Why they even let a _girl _in is beyond me!"

"First of all…I told Ma it was a demolition job! But just because I'm a girl don't mean I'm not as good as men! My team tells me I'm the longest living Scout they've had in almost two years!"

"…You've only been there for a few months…"

_I should probably talk about other things._

"So, how's Pheobe?" I asked, changing the subject to my bro's fiancé.

"Oh, she's great! She's actually having a baby!"

I rolled my eyes, _What else is new?_

"She's having a girl!" he announced suddenly.

I gasped, "Really? Holy shit! That'll be, like, my only niece!"

"I know, haha. You have so many nephews; I figured you'd be happy to know that you won't be the only girl anymore."

"Whoa! Congrat, bro!"

"Thanks, sis. You're gonna be an Auntie!"

I couldn't help but grin, "I'm already an aunt, but don't teach them to call me that! I'm only 18 and I feel fucking ancient already."

He chuckled, "Whatever, sis," then the line got really tense all of a sudden, "Hey, Lex, I was just wondering. Like, I know that's your dream job or whatever. And it's definitely helping with you bringing in some serious dough. You have enough money to go to Harvard! But I miss having my little sis around. This isn't really my style, but I was wondering if you could quit that job and maybe get one closer to home."

My good mood suddenly went pensive. "Marc, it's harder than that. I can't just…quit. Especially now…"

"Why now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well…something happened that is probably gonna change my whole job description. I can't tell you what because…I can't trust myself to. But my boss ordered a meeting with me and the rest of the team. Hopefully that will clear things up."

"Can you at least call and let us know? I feel like I know nothing about what you do. Is it a sport or something?"

I sighed, "It's complicated. I gotta go now, Marc."

"Why? Don't you wanna talk to everyone else? We all miss you."

_Suddenly, no I don't._

"I'm only allowed a few minutes on the phone a day. I've already used up most of those minutes. I'll call again as soon as I can though! And I demand more details on my niece!"

He chuckled, "If you call often enough, I'll send you a copy of the ultra-sound."

"Talk to ya later, Marc." I hung up and couldn't help but let the thought of having a niece spread a wide grin across my face.

"Wot was that all about, sheila?" Mundy asked from behind me.

I looked around at him and saw that he was now wearing his hat, but I could still see bits of gauze poking out of the bottom. His glasses were hooked into the front of his shirt.

"Just calling home. My brother's fiancé is having another baby and it's gonna be a girl!"

"Wot's it bein' a girl so special about?"

"Dude, I have, like, 10 nephews! It'd be good to spread my awesomeness to a more understanding and intelligent mind."

Mundy scoffed, "Whatever floats your boat, Sheila. I'm gonna warn you, though, nieces are more of a handful then nephews."

I looked at him, surprised, "You're an uncle?"

For some reason, I kept on thinking that Mundy would be that creepy uncle parents would warn their children about. _Don't go near Uncle Mundy, Little Johnny. He goes wee-wee in jars._

Yup.

"Yeah. I have a niece and a nephew, Jimmy and Tori. He's four and she's three, but my sister tells me they're a handful."

"Hm, for some reason I suspected you were an only child…"

"What gave you that idea? I have a brother and a sister. Brother is younger though."

"Well, you argue a lot with your parents. Normally, parents don't argue with just one of their kids. Trust me."

Mundy sighed, "Well, I'm just the most disappointing to them. I guess they had all these plans for me; get a great huntin' job, marry that girl down the street, have a kid or two. So far, Tanya and Adam are going according to plan. Adam's got a decent hunting job in the Outback and he's only 16. Bloody loves it! I went a bit off track. You must know the feeling."

I raised my eye brows, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one, you're a woman. Let me explain! You lived under the same roof as 8 other blokes, all of 'em older then you. You're mum probably asked you to help out a lot around the house or whatevah. I bet she wanted you to marry a rich man so you wouldn't have to work as hard as she did and you could be a happy housewife." He paused, "To be honest, I can't see you taking orders from a man or even cleaning. I've seen you cook, and it's bloody fantastic. But housewife doesn't suit you."

I smirked, "Ma did want me to marry a rich man so we could have rich grandkids or whatever, but she got over it because I made it pretty fuckin clear that I don't take orders from any scumbag man. I did something to prove myself better than her aspirations. Hell, I was the first girl on my high school baseball team, and the best!"

Mundy shook his head, chuckling, "You forget how stubborn we Aussie's are."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and Bostonians will just humbly agree with everything you say. Yeah, ok, deutchbag."

We shared a very awkward and tense laugh. Then Mundy gave me a serious look. "Wot was with you snuffin' that shit in Medic's office, huh?"

I shrugged, "It helped me feel better."

Mundy shook his head, "Medic puts strong shit in his do-hicky's. That particular one is supposed to enhance your performance. You're not supposed to snuff it! And besides, it's a waste of resources."

"Calm down, Kangaroo Jack! It was only for a few minutes. I ain't gonna turn into some druggie or whatever. I just needed a little huff." I crossed my arms, "Besides, I have every right to relax. My fucking brother is probably dead!" I muttered.

Mundy threw his arms up in the air, "My best friend is dead and you don't see me sucking up fumes!"

I dropped my arms and glared at him accusingly, "I thought you were above that 'friendship with teammates' shit?"

"No! Okay just…no! Don't pull that on me. _I know! _Just shut the fuck up, eh?"

"Don't flip out on me! You're not the only one who lost someone! Look at Medic! And Engie! Soldier was his friend too! We all lost someone."

"Who did you lose on this team? Pyro's still alive. Why were you cryin' out in the middle of the desert?"

I gaped at him, hurt, "I lost my father! My brother is probably dead and if he isn't he hates me! And you know what, shithead? I was cryin' because of you too. Even though you treated me like shit the other day. For some _stupid fucking reason, _I didn't want you dead!"

Mundy avoided my gaze, "I know what I did wasn't…fair. But you have to understand why I did it."

"Oh, yeah," I said sarcastically, "I totally understand why you would lead me on and kiss me and _tell me you loved me _then just be all 'oh, and by the way, I never really _liked _you!'"

"You little-"

"Mundy?" a small voice said from the doorway. We both whipped around and saw Engie standing in the doorway, staring at Mundy. He always shows up at the most awkward times…

"You're…alive?"

Mundy's glaring gaze softened even though he was still looking at me. He sighed and straightened himself out, "Yeah, mate…I spent the night in my van. Just had one o' them feelin's, ya know?"

Engineer nodded slowly, "Well…glad you're ok, Stretch. We're all kinda shaken up right now."

We all shifted awkwardly. I could tell that Engineer was resisting the urge to tackle Mundy into a hug.

"Eh, I don't know if either of you remembered…I kinda forgot anyway too, but…we have that meetin' with Miss. Pauling in BLU base. It's almost time, and I kinda want everyone to go together."

Mundy and I looked at each other and nodded. Silently, we agreed that fighting right now was not the best time.

Plus, I had to see if my brother was still alive.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! What's gonna happen at the meeting! :O**

**Make sure you log on next week, because Miss Pauling has a lotta es'plaining to doooooo!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a horrible chapter that needs to go burn, but it's also important...not nearly as important as the next chapter :D**

**btw, anyone wanna follow me on tumblr my URL is wiccanwitchoftheeastcoast. I reblog mostly tf2 stuff and fluffy animals. I also enjoy roleplaying :)  
**

**Since i dont think i've put one yet here's the disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or any of their comics, or anything pertaining to Valve. However, Lexi is mine. MINE I TELL YOU MINE! MUAHAHAHAHA  
**

**Annnnnnnnnnd on to chapter 5 :D  
**

* * *

Pyro, Engineer, Medic, Mundy and I stood in the resupply room. We all left our weapons in our rooms. Pyro still wore its chemical suit, but the tank on its back was off. Mundy kept his jarate in his truck. Medic just had Archimedes perched on his shoulder and would occasionally reach up to stroke the dove's feathers. I was very skeptical about leaving my baseball bat at the base, but it was four against one and I was out numbered.

Standing in the resupply room almost felt as if we were getting ready to go out for our mission. We were all tense and scared, but excited at the same time.

"Let's get this over with, folks," Engineer said and strode forward and the motion sensitive garage door flew up as he stepped closer to it. Mundy followed him, wearing his hat and sunglasses and being as mysterious as ever. I looked at Pyro and it faced me. I imagined it wearing the same facial expression as me; fear, but determination.

Timidly, Pyro reached out a hand and took mine in its rubber gloved hands. I faced Medic.

He was looking down, that same, hopeless look plastered on his face. He was wringing his hands nervously.

I stared at him and couldn't help but feel a slight pull in my stomach.

_Aww, man!_

I reached out and offered my hand to Medic. He looked at me, surprised. I stared at him and tried to look indifferent, but I could feel that my expression read nothing like indifference. _I can't believe I…care. _Caring about someone else's problems was never my thing. But then I realized that this was my problem too. This was all of our problem and we needed to stay together in order to get to the bottom of it.

Medic straightened up wiped his wet eyes. He wiped his glasses on his lab coat then took a deep shuddering breath. He took my hand and squeezed slightly before letting go and walking off after Engie and Mundy.

Pyro and I looked at each other again and followed them, still hand-in-hand.

The walk across the terrain was slow and seemed to drag on forever. Pyro still gripped my hand tightly, so I could swallow my pride for them. Engineer was still leading the way with Mundy not far behind. The two weren't walking side-by-side, like Mundy _wanted _to walk alone. Even though Medic didn't take my offered hand, he still walked beside Pyro and would occasionally peek over at us.

I wondered what we were gonna do when we got to BLU's resupply room, but Engie got there before I did and he knocked on the garage door.

The door flew up, signaling that someone had waited for us. That someone was BLU Soldier, his hat low on his head. His back was straight and his posture was erect, but there was something wrong with it. Like he was forcing himself to be strong, which normally came easy to Soldiers.

"You came unarmed?" he asked, mostly Engie. His voice was soft, but still demanding.

"Yessir," Engie answered, "And your men are also unarmed?"

"All of my men's weapons have been locked away in my quarters. I give you my word that no more blood will be spilt today." He paused, "Where's Degroot?"

Engineer answered his question with a look and Soldier's posture slumped a little more. "I see…"

He stepped out of the way and Engie led the way inside. By now, we were more or less bunched together. Pyro and I had let go of each other; me because I was in enemy territory and even though we were in a momentary ceasefire, I still had to keep my guard up.

Soldier led us through the base. It surprised me how it was exactly like ours, maybe a little more kept and tidy. The only real difference was that the set up was opposite ours. Their rooms were on the left side and ours were on the right. Their shower room was in the front of the base, ours was in the back.

Soldier led us into the rec room, which held only four men; Heavy, Demoman, Spy, and Scout.

My brother.

I held my breath as I stared at my twin. He was looking at the floor, avoiding mine and everyone else's gaze. On my team, only Mundy and Pyro knew that Jeff was my brother, but I wasn't sure if Jeff had told anyone. It didn't matter to me though, because he's _alive!_

Because there were only four of them, there was still a ton of room. There were a few chairs, plus it looked like they brought in a bench from the showers, just in case.

Soldier coughed, "Take a seat anywhere, gentlemen and…lady?" he stumbled, "Er, I'll return with Miss Pauling."

When Soldier left, the air in the room felt heavier and suffocating. No one moved.

"Fuck this shit," I muttered and I walked to an open arm chair and sat down, mentally exhausted from the short walk. Pyro bounced over and sat down on the floor next to me, its legs crossed and its hands folded neatly in his lap. If it wasn't wearing a mask, then I would have imagined it with a fond expression

I noticed Mundy glare at Jeff, who still hadn't looked up. My heart pounded against my rib cage when I saw Mundy walk towards him. But he didn't approach Jeff; he just passed him and leaned against the opposite wall and crossed his arms, despite the amount of available chairs. Medic and Engie both sat on the bench facing the TV.

No one said anything. We just sat in silence, awkward and uncomfortable. I noticed Heavy glaring at me, probably because last time I saw him I bonked him in the head a few times and literally made a fool out of him. I felt self-conscious without my weapons and I sank deeper into the very comfortable chair.

It wasn't very long until Soldier walked in and introduced a very petite woman in a purple suit dress and horn-rimmed glasses. She held a briefcase in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Good afternoon, everyone." She greeted smoothly.

"Hellooooo, Miss Pauling," I heard my brother drawl out and I rolled my eyes. _I guess the fact that he's a total dweeb didn't change…_

Pauling nodded in his direction and proceeded to place her briefcase on the coffee table and opened it up. "There's no time to waste. We have a very important crisis that needs to be taken care of. Saxton Hale sent a video for all of you to watch."

As promised, she pulled a video cassette out of the case and popped it into the TV. I tried not to comment on how we didn't have a video player on our base.

The TV showed only static for a little bit, then we saw Saxton Hale fighting a huge white gorilla of some sort. **(A/N Since I don't feel like explaining this bc I am anal enough to explain it down to the last detail…if you want to know what happened then go to the tf2 website and click on the comics tab at the top. Then when the page loads click on the comic A Fate Worse Than Chess. It's hilarious.)**

When the video ended, we were all riled up. _Kill robots? _I was sitting on the edge of my seat, bouncing slightly.

Miss Pauling adjusted her glasses and said, "Does anyone have any questions?"

Jeff raised his hand, but Pauling gave him a look that made him immediately put his hand down.

"I got one," Mundy said, "Are we gettin' paid for this?"

"Saxton Hale again! This is a pre-recorded message so I don't know what you guys are talking about. But just so you know, I will _not _be paying you for this!"

There was a collective groan and I protested loudly, "I quit!"

"Calm down, RED Scout," Pauling said calmly, "The robots run on money and whatever they drop is yours. However, use and save that money because we will no longer be funding your weapon upgrades and ammo."

"Will we be stayin' in 2fort?" Engie asked.

"A train will be by tomorrow morning to pick all of you up. You will be moved to Mannworks, which isn't very close by, so Sniper," Pauling nodded in Mundy's direction, "You will have to join everyone else on the train. Your truck will be transported separately." Mundy nodded grudgingly.

"If there are no more questions…RED Scout?"

"Yeah, uh, I don't know if you've noticed, but we are kinda missing a few people…care to explain why?"

"That information is classified. Any other questions?"

"Hey-!"

"Good. But I cannot stress this enough; this isn't like any other assignment you've been given. It's much, _much _more serious. This isn't just a fight for Mann Co. or Saxton Hale. This is a fight for your _jobs._"

Pauling ejected the tape and replaced it back into her briefcase, but she didn't close it.

"None of you know this, but Mann Co. has invented something that will change how this company works forever. Let me start out by saying…Congratulations!" She let a wide grin stretch across her face. It looked forced and I flinched.

"Congrats for what?" Demoman asked.

"You are all permanent members of Mann Co. until you wish to retire."

"Or die." Spy pointed out.

Pauling looked at him. "False, Spy."

"What in tar nation are you talkin about, little lady?" Engineer asked.

"It's funny. You, Engineer, of all people should be asking this. After all, your grandfather was the one who started the idea of this invention. We've been using his old notes and perfecting them over the years. Our engineers and scientists have been using Mr. Conagher's technology and they have finally perfected the invention. It has even been tested on and it works absolutely perfectly."

"Small woman should stop speaking in riddles and get to point," Heavy growled.

Pauling pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose, "The point, Heavy, is that we have invented the very first Respawn System."

* * *

**Que? A respawn system?**

**Hm, i wonder how it works ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry O.o I bought Sims3 and I have just been fucking up lives. Also, my internet was down thursday and I had a lot of roleplaying to catch up on on Tumblr.**

**I do have some pretty awesome-like news; I have mistakenly created Lexi's BLU counterpart! She will never appear in any of the Lexi Chronicle stories. I told my boyfriend that i would use her for Roleplaying, but my tumblr is redscoutfromboston so you can kinda figure out that I havent fixed it yet. Anyway, her name is Robin, she is just like Lexi except way more nosy, obnoxious, and she's actually a pretty skilled klepto. **

**My boyfriend told me that he ships Pyro and Lexi. Who do you ship? Tell me in review or you can message me. :D**

* * *

We all stared at Miss Pauling, who had just given us…a really confusing announcement.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Pauling looked in my direction, "It is something that will bring you back from the dead, but only when you die during battle."

We all gaped at her.

"You mean to tell me," Jeff began, "That you guys did some sort of smarty-farty science magic to make us immortal?"

"To put it in terms only you would understand, BLU Scout, yes. However, should you quit working for us or you get fired for some reason, the device we have set up will be removed before your departure back to your homelands. Any questions so far?"

"Well…yeah! What is the device?" Engineer asked.

"The device is more of a technique, since we at Mann Co. HQ already did most of the work for you. The whole system is centered around nanobots. Nanobots, for those who don't know," She looked at everyone except Engineer, "are small robots that are literally cell-sized. These particular nanobots are specifically designed and wired to copy DNA information down to the last chromosome. They will not harm you and have no side-effects as far as we know, except for a very limited life-line depending on your size and weight.

"The nanobots will be injected into your bloodstream. I will hand out specific instructions to Medic, who will be performing the procedure on all of you."

Medic, who hadn't said a single thing throughout the whole meeting, looked up. He flinched away from the deathly glares BLU shot at him.

"Now, after the nanobots have been injected, everyone will be handed a watch. It will monitor your life-line through numbers. Once that life line reaches zero, you will die. The nanobots will then be activated from the lack of heart and brain activity. The nanobots will move through the air and will literally recreate your body to where it has been programmed to respawn you. Where the nanobots respawn you will be decided by the Administrator, who holds the codes for respawn as well as when it will work. During battle, she will respawn you to your teams' resupply room." She paused, letting us all take this information in.

For some reason, I couldn't quite believe the concept of living forever…even if I was shot or sliced. I mean, I almost died a few times…actually dying multiple times must suck even worse…or at least get old.

"Now, since you are all here, I would like to start injecting the nanobots."

"Whoa! So soon?" Soldier said, surprised.

"Well, you leave on the train tomorrow and that same day your first mission begins. So either you all cooperate like grown men and do this _now _or you're all going to die." Her voice went very grim, "And I guarantee that all of you will die within the first ten seconds of that mission starting. These are cold-hearted killing machines. They will not hesitate to kill."

There was an uncomfortable shift in the room. Pauling smiled a little and reached into her briefcase, pulling out a miniature version of our health kits. "Medic, if you would come up here so I can demonstrate properly. I would like you to see up close what needs to be done."

Medic hesitated, then stood up albeit a bit shaky and still not quite himself. He stood beside Pauling, his hands folded behind his back and he was trying his hardest to give all of us a look of indifference.

"Now I need someone to volunteer, preferably someone from BLU seeing as we are in your base and you will be able to report back much faster than RED."

Of course, no one volunteered.

Pauling sighed, "Fine then, do this the hard way. Scout, come up here."

My brother and I looked at each other with horror; for ourselves and each other.

"BLU Scout, I said!" Pauling said as calmly as she could. Jeff looked back at her then gave me a glance.

"Make her go! She can run here in a jiffy!"

"You little-!" I didn't get the chance to finish my insult because Mundy pinched Jeff by the back of his neck and literally threw him to the front of the room.

"Hey, no need to be pushy!" Jeff exclaimed, wiping off imaginary dust.

"Ok, Medic. I'm going to show you how it's done, but you're going to be the one to actually inject Scout here."

"Hey, Pauling. I don't feel too comfortable with having the _enemy _inject me with anything." Jeff defended, pointing an accusing finger at the Medic who already looked uncomfortable from all the attention he was getting.

"Well, it's either this, or you disappear."

That shut Jeff up. It shut all of us up.

Whatever happened to the rest of our team, Pauling was going to make happen to Jeff.

"C-calm down…ju-just don't…ya know." Jeff mumbled, shaken like the rest of us. I hugged my shoulders and looked up at Mundy to see him still leaning against the wall, but I could tell from his posture that he was worried about what Pauling meant.

"Ok, Medic, this isn't all that hard. It's exactly the same as inducing a normal shot, except this one goes right into the heart. Scout, take off your shirt."

Jeff couldn't help but grin, "Whatever you say, Pauling."

He pulled his shirt over his head and revealed under his uniform a very unimpressive array of lean muscles. My bro was still as dweeby looking as ever, but that didn't stop him from trying to flex for Pauling.

"Ack! Herr Scout, relax your muscles! Othervise your blood won't clot properly." Medic was sterilizing a spot on Jeffs right side of his chest, where is heart is.

Reluctantly, Jeff relaxed and his stomach jutted out slightly. I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but comment, "Maybe you should hold out on the sodas, dude. You seem to be gaining some extra baggage."

His face flushed with anger, "You should talk. Too much of that sweet juice shit."

"Both of you, stop bickering!" Medic exclaimed. He had the needle of a syringe in a small glass bottle and was pulling the plunger up slowly, letting the syringe soak up the contents. He flicked the barrel of the needle to pop any air bubbles and then let out a quick squirt from the top. He glared at Jeff through his light reflecting glasses.

As he held the needle directly over Jeff's heart, we all held our breath. Then he pushed the needle into the skin, very deep, and pushed down on the plunger.

Jeff's eyes went wide and his body started to shake. His knees buckled, but Medic managed to hold him with one hand while the other still pushed the plunger down painfully slow. Jeff's eyes completely glazed over and his mouth opened, bubbles of spit spilling over the side of his mouth. Disturbing moans started to come from my brother. Moans of pain and death and everything unpleasant.

"S-stop! You're hurting him!" I couldn't help but cry out. Either no one heard me or no one was listening, because Medic continued his pace and no one even looked at me.

Finally, the needle clicked and bounced back into the barrel, signaling that the injection was complete.

Medic unceremoniously dropped Jeff, who fell back and started to writhe and shake, like he was having a seizure.

I stood up, but before I could reach him, a gun shot went off and Jeff stopped shaking, blood pooling out of the wound in his forehead.

I looked around to see who had shot my brother, but everyone was looking behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Pauling holding a smoking revolver.

I stared at her, wide eyed, then looked down at my brother, "Wh-what?" was all I could manage. I couldn't even move.

"In order for the nanobots to work properly, the body that has been injected must immediately die. Eventually, the intense pain would have killed him anyway, so I just spared him a few minutes of agony. Shall we go to the resupply room?" She turned and walked out without looking back.

Mundy moved towards me, which was all everyone needed. They started to filter through the door, dragging their feet. Medic wiped the sweat off his face and gave me a weird look, but then he went along with the crowd. The others were murmuring and I knew it was about me.

"Battle fields' no place for a woman…" I heard Soldier mutter and Mundy had to firmly grasp my shoulder before I killed him.

Pyro bounced towards me and when it got really close I said softly, "Go see if he's really ok…please?"

Pyro nodded and went out the door, trailing last behind everyone else.

I continued looking at my brothers body. His eyes were wide open, empty, but still with a hint of pain. I winced.

"S'alright, Sheila," Mundy said. He kneeled down and closed Jeff's eyes, "Pauling said it was tested on other people before it was given to us. And if they really wanted to kill us they would have done it last night."

I wanted to tell Mundy to shut the hell up and leave me alone, but I knew if I spoke my voice would crack and I would start crying.

Because it didn't matter that respawn has been tested on countless other people. It didn't matter that the same thing was going to happen to me. It didn't matter that he would come back and still be his hateful, brooding self.

All that mattered was here and now. And right now, my brother's dead body was sitting right in front of me.

I bit my lip until blood popped out and dripped down the corner of my mouth.

Mundy placed a hand on my shoulder, comforting, but uninviting right now. I shrugged it off and lightly kicked my brothers side; a sort of mental revenge for almost killing me.

"C'mon, we should go with the others. You'll see your brother again." Mundy gently pulled me away and we walked to BLU's respawn.

Apparently, we arrived right on time because Jeff literally appeared out of nowhere, startling Engineer and forcing him to jump back into Medic, who's expression changed from that of depressed to surprised.

Jeff looked around and saw us all looking at him, shocked. "What? There somethin' on my face."

"Err, actually…there is nothing on your face. Not even that black eye Heavy gave you yesterday!"

Heavy scoffed, "Not problem, I give him another."

We all laughed, including Mundy and I. It was nervous laughter though.

"Ok," Pauling said, smiling widely, "I'm all set with you guys. RED, you will respawn back to your base. The train will pick everyone up tomorrow morning at 6AM sharp! Since you are all a team now, you will be sharing a compartment. You will also be sharing a base when you get there, so I suggest you play nice. The respawn system will be disabled while you're on the train, so no killing. So long fellas! You are the last hope for this company."

* * *

**I appologize for any mistakes as well. I just want to get this chapter up so I didn't bother proof-reading.**

**I'll post chapter 7 on thursday for you guys lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, here is chapter 7. I'm going to be completely honest I have no idea where I am going with this...I am starting to like it less and less but for you guys I'll keep going beCAUSE NOTHING IS WORSE THEN A FANFIC THAT JUST STOPS OK AND I AM NICE ENOUGH TO SEE THAT!1**

**Anywho**

**follow me on Tumblr if you wanna roleplay with either Lexi or her new counterpart Robin. redscoutfromboston**

* * *

We were all waiting in line for us to get shots. Everyone on RED had jumped to the front of the line to get out of the enemy base as quickly as possible, but I purposely moved to the end of the line.

I'm a tough girl. I'm not scared of germs or cooties or spiders or snakes. I've been shot at with guns and rocket launchers. I've been stabbed, burned, and hit on the head with pickaxe's, hammers and wrenches. Yet, I wake up every morning ready to go out and do it all over again with no fear.

But needles on the other hand…I can't stand needles.

When I was little, I was the one who ran around the room while the doctor chased me with my booster shots. I hid in closets and I even tried running out of the building several times.

Whenever I get a shot, I don't feel like I'm in control. I feel as though I am completely at the mercy of whoever is putting the needle in me. As though they could kill me at any moment's notice. I'm not scared of dying, but I am scared of dying when I can't even defend myself.

The line was getting shorter far too quickly for my liking. I was behind Heavy who was eating a sandwich very happily.

When it was my turn, I gulped. The fact that no one left the room made me feel even more nervous.

Before I could chicken out, Medic opened the door, "I am ready for you, _Frau_ Lexi."

He turned and walked back into the infirmary without checking to see if I was right behind him.

_Perfect moment to go, Lexi!_

But I ain't no chicken.

I puffed out my chest in a deep breath and walked through the door.

I expected the infirmary to be exactly like the one back on our own base, but it was…very different. Even the atmosphere seemed a little cooler. Like BLU Medic left the window open before he died and RED Medic just closed it before I walked in.

Papers were strewn about, probably from Medic looking for BLU's medical records. Archimedes was cleaning himself on the window sill, his beady little bird eyes looking at me.

Medic was going through some papers. He had gotten the shot after Jeff and while he was at RED base he grabbed all of our medical records. He was looking through them now.

"Take a seat on the gurney and strip to your bra." He said without looking up.

Another fear I had; being naked in front of people. Especially men.

Medic noticed my hesitation and peered at me over his glasses, "Lexi, I have seen you completely nude when I've had to do full body examinations vhile you vere in your coma. Zhere is nothing I have not seen yet and I am just asking that you strip to your bra."

I timidly took my uniform shirt off, then the tank top I wore underneath. I sat on the gurney, eyeing the door and hoping no one would burst in and see me all half nudes.

"Ok, Lexi. Let's get this over vith." Medic stood up and rubbed his brow. He took a fresh needle out of the cabinet and a bottle off his desk. "While I'm doing this, get your vatch. It's in a bag on the floor next to your feet."

I held my shirt to my chest as I reached down. There was only one watch left. I put it on my left wrist slowly, hoping that time would eventually get impatient and just skip to after the procedure.

"Ok, Lexi. Just lie down and relax." He said that while coming towards me with a needle and a gun. I started to hyperventilate slightly.

"D-Doc…I-I don't think…oh, God!" I sat up and took very deep breaths.

Medic put the gun on the side table out of my peripheral vision. He laid a hand on my shoulder, gently but he also restricted me from moving too much.

"Calm down, Lexi. It's going to be okay." He said soothingly, rubbing my shoulder a little. I took a deep, shuddering breath and closed my eyes.

"Get on with it, Doc!"

I suddenly felt a searing, white hot pain, like Medic had heated up the needle before he stuck it in my skin. I could feel it literally sliding into my skin and it punctured something that made me open my mouth and let out a giant scream.

But no noise came out. I could barely catch my breath. My breath came out in short bursts. I wanted to pull the needle out and throw it far, far away, but my arms felt like lead. I felt something pushing my eye balls out from the inside. Every molecule in my body felt like it was on fire. Everything just _hurt._

I felt the rod slip out of my chest and I felt myself convulsing uncontrollably. My vision was blurry, but there was no mistaking Medic and his shape. I couldn't see his face, but I saw him reach on the bedside table and point a gray mass at me.

When he spoke, his voice rattled in my ears.

"I'm sorry, _mein lieber._"

The shot rang through my ears and the burning sensation in my veins numbed. I was already light headed, but I could see blackness cloud my vision. It was different from when my brother shot me. I still felt betrayed, but at the same time I was already dead before he shot me. Like some sort of sick euthanasia.

I expected to be back at the ball field listening to the fake Ted Williams game. Maybe I'll see my dad again…

Next thing I knew, I was in the resupply area of the base. I sank to my knees and held my chest. I was wearing my shirt again.

_What the…fuck just happened to me?_

"You ok, Scout?" I heard Engineers voice. He was leaning against the far wall, polishing his wrench. "I was told to wait here to see if everyone respawned alright."

I just stared at him.

"It looks like you…need a moment…so I'll just leave you-"

"Am I dead?"

He stared at me, then started laughing, "No, little lady! Well, yes, technically, but you were brought back by the nanobots."

"I feel like I'm dead, man." I was shaking all over. I tried standing up, but my knees wouldn't support me.

"You're just shaken up." He said, not moving to help me, which I was ok with.

"So…I'm not dead?" I said, holding myself up on the wall.

"Nope. You are alive. And you're also the last one, which means my work here is done." He walked out and I was alone in the respawn room, still very confused.

I started feeling around my body. It surprised me that I was wearing my shirt again. The pain was completely gone. I felt around, poking my bruises from the night before.

But there were no more bruises. Even the scraps and cuts on my knuckles had healed.

I looked around the resupply room for a mirror and I found one inside one of the medicine cabinets. My collar bone, which only a few minutes ago had been a nasty, purple and black color, was now a healthy, normal skin color.

"I wonder…" I muttered and I looked around to make sure I was alone. When the coast was clear, I took my shirt off till I was only in my tank top and I pulled down one strap until my shoulder was completely exposed. I sighed at the bundle of scar tissue on my shoulder. I like scars, but this one just made me feel disgusted.

_I guess it can't heal everything._

I poked absentmindedly at the scar, wincing at its sensitivity. It's not so much that it hurt, but there was a sort of numbing pain, almost like that feeling before you get pins and needles.

I heard a nervous cough behind me and I yelped, turning around and holding my shirt to my front.

Mundy stood there, not exactly looking at me. He wore his hat, but his glasses were tucked into the pocket of his vest.

We didn't say anything, I just stared at him, still shocked, and he didn't look in my direction at all. _(Was that a blush?...)_

Finally, I burst out, "What do you want!?"

He winced, "Jesus, Sheila, no need to yell."

"_What do you want?!_" I nearly squeaked.

"Engineer told me to come check on you. He said you were in here for a while and he got worried."

"Why didn't _he _come check on me?" I asked.

Mundy shrugged, "Most of us are packing for tomorrow. He has a lot to organize and pack up what with all his inventions that he started."

"Well, I'm fine…get out." I murmured.

Mundy finally looked at me. He gave me a once over, his hard eyes staring me down and undressing me with every second. I blushed and pulled my shirt back on, forgetting about the tank top strap that rested at my elbow uncomfortably. "What are you looking at?" I muttered.

He looked away again, "Nuthin'. C'mon, you still gotta pack up your stuff." Then he walked out of the room.

_He can be so _weird!


	8. Chapter 8

The train was rattling on the tracks. We had been on it for a day already. We all slept either on the floor or in the seats. The seats were uncomfortable and some had springs sticking out of them and the floors were, well…floors.

The most uncomfortable part, however, was the fact that BLU was sharing a cart with us. So it was ten of us in one cart. And the testosterone was so heavy, that if Pyro lit a match the train would blow up.

There were other carts we could travel to, but they were filled with supplies and rations for the new area we were going to.

BLU Soldier had formed a sort of system with the rest of his team as far as sleeping goes. While almost everyone is sleeping, one person is supposed to stay up all night, keeping an eye on us REDs for any "funny business."

Engineer has a similar tactic, except he has a little mini sentry that attacks when an enemy gets to close. But instead of bullets, Engie rigged the sentries with small pebbles, so that if BLU was trying to sneak up on us, they would be bombarded with small pebbles.

The tension between my brother and I lingered. Before getting on the train, I had told my team about Jeffery:

_After everyone was packed, we decided to bring our belongings into the rec room so that we could load the train up quickly and get the long trip over and done with. When everyone was in the same room, I took a deep breath._

_"Yo, guys…I got somethin' that's been botherin' me and I kinda feel like ya need to know about it."_

_They all looked at me oddly. Medic gave me a mix of concern and excitement, which should never cross the German's face. Engineer seemed surprised, since I had barely spoken since everyone…left. Pyro cocked his head at me questionably, but I had already told him about Jeffery. Mundy just looked indifferent as always. I had a feeling he knew what I was about to finally tell the rest of the team._

_"What's up, Scout?" Engineer asked._

_"Well…remember when that BLU Scout shot me?" I subconsciously rubbed my shoulder._

_"Uh-huh…Listen, Scout, we're all a team. If you feel sc-"_

_"I'm not scared!" I said quickly, "I'm not scared…but there's probably something you should know…since you're all gonna find out anyway."_

_Medic said, "Just spit it out!" _

_"BLU Scout is my twin brother."_

_The room was silent for a moment, and then Engineer let out a nervous chuckle. "Scout, that…can't be possible."_

_I raised my eyebrows at him, "Oh, really? Then tell me how I wouldn't recognize my own brothah?"_

_"Well, it's against the company's regulation! We ain't supposed to be related to anyone on the team, or on the enemy team."_

_"Well, my brother must have lied on his application or something, because he's here!"_

_"Vouldn't you notice if your own brother got a job here?" Medic mused, "I mean, I am almost positive zat zis BLU Scout has been around for quit sometime."_

_"He ran away a few years ago. We thought he was kidnapped, but I guess not." I muttered the last part. _

_"Do any of the higher ups know?" Mundy said. Even though he already knew that BLU Scout was my brother, he didn't know the details._

_"I don't think so. I mean, one of us would have been fired, right?"_

_"Unless…" Engineer pondered._

_"Unless what!?" _

_"Unless…nah, never mind. It's just some…old Texan myth I was thinkin' about. No need to fret, my dear."_

_I stared at him, "Dude! My fucking brother tried to kill me and now I have to share a bunker with him! I have every reason to be freaked out!"_

_"He is not going to hurt you, Frau Scout. You got us! Plus, he is on our team now…we ah all a team. Und we cannot die anyvay."_

Even though I knew Medic was right…it didn't feel right. I mean, if he would shoot a family member, then why not a teammate?

Either way, my predicament sucked.

"Look ev'ryone! There's a leetle village!" Demoman said who was looking moodily out the window.

Everyone scrambled to the windows, trying to see what the crazy drunk saw. And sure enough, there was a very small, humble looking town. With shops and people and houses.

We had all been marooned in one area for so long, it seemed like ages since normal human interaction that didn't involve killing or talking about death. So we were all pretty pumped.

"Wooooo-ee! That's a mechanical shop if I ever saw one!"

"An' dere's a liquor store!"

"Heavy Weapons Guy see's sandvich shop!"

"BASEBALL CARDS!"

Everyone was very excited and pointing out certain shops.

But the excitement was short lived as we past the town and we were all back to our depressed and edgy selves.

A cool voice came over the intercom.

"Thirty minutes until arrival."

"Wait…we are based 30 minutes away from a town?"

"Don't get your hopes up, girly. Chances are we won't be able to go to this town." Soldier said, dampening all of our spirits.

"On the up side, we'll be able to get off this god-forsaken train." Mundy muttered from the corner.

We all mumbled in agreement.

"Agh, can I just run the rest of the way? This is so boringgg!"

"Nah, cuz you might just run back to that little town or whatever and buy clothes and girly things."

I glared at my brother, "Even though they had a perfectly good baseball card place there."

"You still collect baseball cards? What are you, a 10 yr old boy?"

"Bro, you're just pissed because I got the limited edition Ted Williams foil card that's holographic and there are only 20 in all existence like it."

"Nerd." He muttered.

"Hater."

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled.

The next 30 minutes were the absolute longest of my life, but when the train finally stopped, I nearly tore the door down.

Instead I banged on it a few times when it didn't open all the way.

"C'mon," I whined, "We stopped! Why is it taking so long to open the friggin doors!?"

I felt someone push me out of the way and I looked up to see the Engineer. Even though we were on pretty good terms, he was annoyed with me. He turned the handle on the door and the door swung open. Then he jumped from the train and walked away, muttering to himself.

We all stared after him, jaws dropped.

"So I could'a jumped out of the train!"

"Shut up, Lexi!"

"Make me!"

"Shh!"

"Eh…guys?"

Well all looked toward Demoman, who was looking far off in the distance. What we saw made our jaws drop.

The whole area was a ghost town. It was completely fenced in with broken boards and planks. Some of the buildings had either broken windows or no windows. On the other side of the fence, instead of the usual turrets we were used to seeing to protect us from outside dangers, there was a giant transport tank that was Builders League United blue. The tank looked almost as big as the whole town we were apparently stationed in.

"Mission starts in 3 minutes." We heard on our radios. Engineer was scratching his head, looking at his radio as though it were malfunctioning. Spy and Mundy looked at each other, paling slightly. Soldier just clutched his radio, his knuckles turning white. Demoman took a nervous swig of his drink and wiped his mouth, putting his radio back on his belt. My brother and I touched our headsets and gulped.

"Wha-?"

"Mission starts in 2 minutes."

After that announcement, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Alright, who hates me? Because I would totally hate myself...but it's here! And possibly the worst chapter to come back to. Also, I changed my tumblr and it's bluteamblues It's my roleplay blog. And yes, all i've done this entire time is roleplay. You won't be roleplaying with Lexi, but you can visit her counterpart, Robin, and the whole family.**

**I'll try to update more regularly again but we'll see.**


End file.
